


First Date

by mutedalterego



Series: Everyone has two countries, his or her own— and France [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedalterego/pseuds/mutedalterego
Summary: Just another first date fic ✨
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Everyone has two countries, his or her own— and France [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827283
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This would be the first installment in a series of work inspired by Kurt and Sebastian wrecking havoc and making us swoon in the city of love— Paris. It would not have a concrete timeline nor a concrete plot. Think of it as a collection of an assortment of one shots some long and some short stand alone stories.
> 
> Some important background:  
> \- Quinn, Santana and Kurt are best friends (it will unfold as the drabbles are updated)  
> \- It's canon divergent by the time Kurt and Blaine ended their engagement.
> 
> Italicized words are to be assumed spoken in French and I think that's it ✨
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and these lovely characters and the names and places are used fictionally.

_16:30._

Sebastian glanced at the clock then looked back at the mirror to appraise his outfit one last time. He smoothed out his maroon pull over that is stylishly looser on the neck with the brown leather elbow cutout, his tailored dark grey slacks, and brown leather shoes. Kurt always seemed so put together― judging from what he saw and what he remembered. He also needed redemption from his own disaster of an outfit in the airport― he dresses better than that and he needed for Kurt to know it. He fluff his now usually low maintenance shorter hair, pulled out his Rolex, his keys, his wallet, before heading for the door and deciding to kill time in La Belleville.

_16:30._

Kurt frowned at the clock. He had underestimated the time and now only had less than two hours to get ready for his date. A date he has been looking forward to since it was set yesterday. He got carried away with the sample sketches his boss had sent him over the weekend. Kurt rolled his eyes― how very subtle of his boss if he may say so himself. _I am not paid until next week,_ he wills himself and close the laptop, stood up from where he was flopped on his favorite part of his bedroom― by the corner window, and smiled at the sky slowly turning a pretty gold and with Paris as a backdrop it was nothing short of breathtaking. A date. In Paris. Kurt was grinning as he opened the door to his en suite.

_17:15._

Sebastian was glancing at his phone as he got out of his Tesla― ostentatious but it does the job and is ecofriendly― realizing that Kurt lives only six blocks from the Belleville made all thoughts of future brunch dates flash in his mind.

“ _Hey, boss man_.” the night shift general manager, a nice woman from Rouen greeted him as he entered the café smiling briefly at the regulars he recognizes. “ _Looking sharp_.”

“ _Hello, Danielle_.” he leaned at the bar next to her. “ _Got a hot date_.”

“ _How hot are we talking about here?_ ”

“ _On a scale of one to ten_.” Sebastian smirked. “ _He’s a hundred_.”

Danielle smiled, shaking her head.

 _17:37_.

“Come in.”

“How do I look?”

Quinn had her mouth hanging open from where she was checking papers on the carpet on her bedroom floor. Kurt was standing by her door hair perfectly coiffed, wearing a white button down with the two top buttons open, sleeves folded to his forearms. A brown belt looped on tight black jeans with the ends folded to expose ankles to velvet black Gucci loafers.

“You look bangable if I may say so myself.”

“You may not!” Kurt blushed but preening under her gaze nonetheless. “I’m going to break it with this―.” he held out the navy blue Burberry trench draped on his arm. “What do you think?”

“You look perfect. He’s going to die, trust me.”

 _17:38_.

“ _You’re grandparents had quiet the soiree Max told me_.” Max was the day shift general manager.

“ _What do you mean_?” Sebastian turned to Danielle, frowning a bit.

“ _Oh? Remember that regular they wanted you to meet_?” Danielle grinned at Sebastian’s groan.

“ _They did not_!”

“ _They did. Max says Papan was even a little bit smitten when they parted after lunch_.”

_17:43_

“This is my first date in three years and I’m going out with Sebastian Smythe of all people.”

Quinn looked up at him and smiling. “You’re figuring that out just now?”

Kurt crossed his legs from where he was sitting by Quinn’s desk chair. “I guess I am.”

“I’m actually surprise at how calm you are being.”

Kurt looked up from where he was leaning and dusting nonexistent lint on his pants. “What do you mean? Should I be nervous?”

_17:58_

“ _Good thing was mum is still jet lagged. Just imagine the further humiliation if she was here_.” 

Danielle rolled her eyes at him from where she was ringing a bill at the register. “ _Stop it. Your family is adorable. So tell me about this date of yours. Where did you meet?_ ” Danielle wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“ _In high school actually in Ohio. Rival choirs. I used to bully him_ , c _hased after his hobbit boyfriend for a little while even_.” Sebastian muttered. “ _We ran into each other at freaking Charles de Gaulle ten years later after I helped said ex propose to him.”_

“ _You’re shitting me_.” Danielle laughed, disbelieving.

“ _I wish I was but I really am not_.” Sebastian grinned. “ _My life is big cliché I am aware of it_. _I’m a love child and I’m probably going to fall for my high school nemesis._ ”

“ _Your grandparents are going to get heart broken_.” Danielle snickered. “ _Max thinks they have your wedding planned after that lunch date already.”_

_18:09_

Quinn pulled a glass from the cupboard, ran it on the tap, set it on the counter where Kurt was seated on a booth. Kurt downed the water in one go looking at Quinn gratefully.

“What would I do without you?”

“Having a screaming match with Santana, probably.” Quinn grinned , glancing at the overhead clock. “Any minute now my love.”

“I think Santana would’ve drowned me.”

_18:12_

Sebastian smiled at Danielle goodbye as he made his way out of the café. He made a mental note to surprise his grandmamma early tomorrow.

Sebastian sighed at the sudden feeling of nerves that waft within him. How do you talk to someone you haven’t seen for ten years? Worse is. How do you talk to someone you used to torment and you’re on your way on a date with him after ten years? Sebastian chuckled darkly at the thought. The reunion at the airport had been easy enough albeit the inability to ask for Kurt’s number.

He had liked seeing Kurt. He liked what he saw if the fact that every waking hour of the 16 hour flight from Paris to New York was spent thinking about that blush and that smile is indication enough. He also liked how it felt _easy._ As if those high school pettiness hadn’t happened at all. They laughed and acknowledged the bizarreness of that chance meeting and flirted easily enough.

He parked in front of the building in the address Hunter got him. Checking his watch for the time― 6:16, he killed the engine and decided to wait outside.

_18:20_

Kurt’s phone pinged from where it was at the countertop.

 **From Sebastian** : I’m right outside whenever you’re ready.

“Great. He’s punctual.” Kurt groaned as another rush of nausea overwhelms him.

“Well don’t keep the man waiting.” Quinn replied amusedly, walking around the counter to stand in front of Kurt. “Look at me.” Kurt did. “You look great and this night will be perfect. There is no pressure. Just come as you both are and if I recall just days ago you cannot wait for this date to happen and it’s finally happening.” Kurt nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. “And if this date is a disaster then we can laugh about Sebastian Smythe all night I promise. You pick your poison.” Quinn winked at him. “I’ll even drink if you want vodka.”

_18:27_

As if his thoughts conjured Kurt into existence he looked up― from where he was perched leaning on the passenger side door arms crossed over his chest― to Kurt walking slowly towards him, looking as gorgeous as ever if not more.

“You clean up good, Sebastian Smythe.” was Kurt’s greeting, smiling a little.

“I could say the same to you. Wow.” he grinned sheepishly, embarrassed by the way he went mute for a second just gawking at Kurt. “You look devastating.”

Kurt chuckled, the same pink flush from the airport staining his cheeks. “Devastatingly overdressed or devastatingly underdressed?”

“Devastatingly handsome.” Sebastian said breathlessly, opening the passenger door for Kurt but never breaking eye contact― taking pleasure on the way Kurt’s cheek flush redder. “Believe me when I say I’m positively devastated right now.”

“ _Tu es charmante._ ” Kurt smiled his thanks as Sebastian close the door to the passenger side before all but running to the other side.

“Hey, Kurt.” he smiled at him as he started the car. “It’s really nice to see you, again.”

Kurt leaned on the headrest and turned to him, winking. “Hey, Sebastian. It’s surprisingly nice to see again, too.”

Sebastian smiled shyly as he made a U-turn. “I guess an apology is in order?”

“What― Oh no― no, no. It’s been ten years please. I made bad decisions, too. Everyone did. And it was _high school_ ―” Sebastian chuckled at the clear leer Kurt emphasized the word high school with. “I shiver when I remember how shallow I was. Trust me.”

“Well.” he smiled as he drove on the highway. “I guess that makes two of us.”

_18:45_

Kurt turned fully at Sebastian as much as the seatbelt would allow him to. Appreciating the way the sweater fit his shoulders and biceps snugly in a way that is making his mouth slightly water, and the color too making his tan skin seem _golden_. He had to thank Quinn for the pep talk later— after the high school bit conversation had flowed effortlessly. In a way it was like they were meeting again for the first time.

“Uhm Kurt?” Sebastian peeked at him, chuckling lightly. “Earth to Kurt.”

“What? What was that?” Kurt blushed, turning to look ahead.

“I was asking if maybe you’re not allergic to anything in particular.” Sebastian was smiling at him, with a knowing glint in his eye that made Kurt blush even more.

“Not that I know of but so far I think no.” Kurt turned to him with a hesitant smile. “You’re not going to make me eat escargot right? Because I’m telling you now― there is no way. And even foie gras”

Sebastian turned to him with a slightly bewildered expression. “You have never tried?”

“Never and it’s a choice. You cannot change that ever.”

“Challenge accepted.” Sebastian laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.

_19:36_

Sebastian checked his watched as they arrived at Place de Varsovie for valet parking. There was a bit of a line so he turned to look at Kurt and smiled at the little smile he was wearing while he glances at the Eiffel Tower behind him glittering at this time of night.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Kurt whispered not looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled and trailed his eyes along the expanse of Kurt’s exposed neck and peeking collarbones licking his lips and clearing his throat before muttering a silent ‘it is’ still watching Kurt.

He jumped a little when the car behind them honked its horn and turned to drive ahead. Missing the amused smile Kurt directed on him.

“Distracted are we, Mr. Smythe?”

“It’s your fault for being so distracting.” he flirted back before picking up his glasses from the dash, opening his door and running to Kurt’s side to open his’, grinning a little at the flush on Kurt’s cheeks which is now slowly becoming his favorite thing about him. He handed his key to the valet as Kurt got out of the car. “Shall we?” he asked, offering his arm to Kurt.

Sebastian smiled as Kurt linked their arms, huddling close to him as they walk the short distance to Port Debilly. Sebastian noticed all the men giving Kurt a double take stopping the urge to glare at each and every one of them.

He looked down at Kurt just looking around with a small smile on his lips.

“I hope you have room on your stomach. It’s going to be pretty heavy.” Sebastian whispered close to Kurt’s ears. He smiled as he felt Kurt shiver a bit.

“I can handle it, monsieur Smythe.” Kurt looked up at him innocently.

“I like it when you call me mister or monsieur.” Sebastian smirked. “Maybe we can try Professor Smythe too. Or daddy?”

“Sebastian!” Kurt swatted at his arm, blushing furiously.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry. You made me say it looking up at me all doe eyed.” he laughed.

They stopped at the dock and Sebastian smiled as he heard Kurt gasp quietly. He guided Kurt down the dock to the waiting cruise of Ducasse Sur Seine― unlooping their arms but placing a hand on Kurt’s lower back.

“You’re taking me cruising.” Kurt smiled at him.

“I’m taking you cruising.” Sebastian smiled back at him before turning to the Maître d’hôtel. “ _Reservation for Sebastian Smythe._ ”

“ _Ah! Monsieur Smythe. I’m Jean-Jacques. Monsieur Ducasse personally asked me to assist you. Welcome! Welcome_!”

He guided them inside the cruise far from where a small number of diners are clamped together on the southern corner. Sebastian watched as Kurt looked around smiling. Sebastian quietly tapped himself on the shoulders.

_19:43_

Kurt looked around the river cruise, gliding along soundlessly along the Seine― the epicenter of Parisian life, the setting to many of his daydreams from when he was little. He marveled at the futuristic steel and glass interior― a juxtaposition from the timeless view outside: of Paris at nighttime seemingly frozen in history.

He adjusted his sleeves a little where it hiked up when Jean-Jacques offered to hang his coat by the coat hanger. He looked up and blushed when he realized Sebastian was looking at him this whole time― looking at him with those green eyes framed by black thick rimmed glasses with a fond smile on his lips.

“I didn’t know you wear glasses.” Kurt muttered as he took his champagne flute and sipped a little.

“This old thing? My eyesight is shit at night and I usually wear contacts.”

“You should wear your glasses more.” Kurt smiled. “Contacts aren’t good for your eyes you see.”

“Oh, they aren’t?” Sebastian grinned at him as he downed half the champagne in his own flute.

“No they aren’t. They dry suck out the moisture. They should be burnt.” Kurt grinned back, leaning back on his seat. “So what’s the great Monsieur Smythe up to?”

He watch as Sebastian chuckled shyly, rubbing an arm on the back of his neck and making Kurt’s mouth water yet again as he watched the bicep bulge and spasm involuntarily. He took a sip of the champagne again― mouth suddenly feeling dry.

“After Dalton. I went back here to study at Sorbonne.”

“I heard. That’s wow.” at Sebastian’s raised eyebrow he continued. “I may have heard David and Wes talking about you. At David’s birthday party? Eight years ago?” he said shyly.

A smirk slowly formed on Sebastian’s lips making Kurt roll his eyes fondly. “I didn’t know you went to that.”

“Why would you have attended then?”

Kurt watched Sebastian licks his lower lip before answering. “I would have.”

Kurt knows his face is tomato red at this point. “What did you study?”

“I double major in Philosophy and History.” he muttered after a sip of his champagne.

“Huh.” Kurt put his elbows on the table, leaning his chin on his hands. “You constantly surprise me, Sebastian Smythe.”

“Do I?” Sebastian looks over, and Kurt watches his smile morph into something softer, more intimate.

Kurt nodded leaning back on his seat again and motioning with his hands for Sebastian to continue.

“You cannot charm a guy like that and leave me hanging, Hummel.” Sebastian chuckled as Kurt stuck his tongue out.

“ _Bonsoir, Monsieur_.” they took their eyes off of each other as their server serves the appetizer of truffled artichoke, also refilling their flutes of Dom. They both smiled their thanks before continuing to stare at each other again as they take their first bite.

Kurt moaned quietly at his mouthful, motioning for Sebastian to continue. “C’mon, Sebastian. Continue.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Then I went back for law school. Harvard.” he laughed at Kurt’s low whistle. “It was part legacy admission, stop it.”

“You walked the halls Ruth Bader Ginsburg walked on. I’m impressed.”

Kurt watched as Sebastian nodded thoughtfully. “When you look at it that way― it is impressive.”

Kurt smiled in relief. He could never date a republican.

“So should I call you Atty. Sebastian then?” Kurt teased as he sips his drink. “That’s impressive. I could just imagine all the reading you did.”

“I always like reading so it’s an easy feat enough. I passed the New York and California bar but I don’t really practice right now. Maybe a few divorce cases of my mother’s friends here and there but other than that not yet.”

_20:15_

He devoured the first main course of salmon paired with white wine― his hunger finally catching up on him. Sebastian watched Kurt watching him with those bright blue eyes of his that is magnified by the amazing lighting of the restaurant.

“So that’s it. I move back to Paris and now I help manage a chain of my grandparent’s cafés and vineyards.” he smiled. “And I kind of love it. Being a lawyer just made it easier for me to understand the legalities when dealing with my grandparent’s business.” he downed the rest of his white wine before smiling at Kurt. “Enough about me and my boring life.”

“What do you want to know?” Kurt smiled at him as he took a sip of his wine.

“Blaine.” he was saying before he could think about what he said, only did he realized what he said when he watched Kurt’s smile slowly turn into a thin line. “I mean. If you’re willing to tell me? I just got curious by the lack of rings on the airport is all that’s why I got brave enough to ask you out― and I’m not complaining of course.”

Kurt quietly laughed at that, taking a serving of his salmon before looking up at him. “I broke off the engagement six months later.” he watched as Kurt looked out the view as he took a sip of his white wine. “Looking back now, I think I didn’t really want to say yes. But everyone was there, Blaine’s mom, my Dad drove me to Dalton, you were there.” Kurt chuckled, gesturing at him. “We were broken up then and then he asked me out of the blue to marry him. He cheated on me with this random guy he was texting at that time―” Sebastian gasped, making Kurt look at him. “I think I hadn’t fully forgiven him. I still loved him then and he was my best friend but the trust was broken. He broke us. What we had was broken and every time we fought all of those faults just kept on overwhelming us until I broke and that’s that. That’s the story.”

Sebastian closed his eyes for a while at the sudden rush of rage that coursed through his body. “You have to believe me when I say I did not know.” he whispered quietly.

“I know. It’s okay. I’m not bitter and that’s in the past.” Kurt smiled up at him.

“Blaine is an idiot.”

Kurt scrunched his nose, grinned, and nodded. “He is huh?”

“He is.” Sebastian agreed. Watching intently as Kurt just sighed and looks at the window to the view of the Eiffel Tower. There was no denying now; he likes Kurt. This new Kurt he was slowly unraveling and getting to know. “Hey. I told you my life story now it’s your turn.”

Kurt turned to him with a smirk. “Hardly. You gave the cliffnotes.”

Then Sebastian learnt about dropping out of NYADA after his and Blaine’s break up, moving to London with Santana― he scoffed remembering the feisty latina and laughed at Kurt’s quip of ‘she had not change at all believe me’― to chase a new dream encouraged by Isabelle his ‘fairy vogue mother’, graduating at the top of his class in Central Saint Martins while interning for Harper’s Bazaar― Kurt preening at Sebastian’s slow clap, his three years at Burberry― ‘that explains the coat on the airport’ he muttered absently and he swears Kurt’s eyes shone.

“And then I’m in my current venture― Jacquemus. You’re looking at the current creative director of menswear― well officially on Monday, anyway.” he watched as Kurt took a spoonful of his broccoli and black truffles curd—their third course. He got distracted by the way Kurt’s throat bobbed as he swallowed. “I feel lucky. So many people start from the bottom but by sheer luck I managed to be catapulted near the top.”

“It’s talent too, Kurt. Burberry wouldn’t hire anyone without a vision and drive.” he winked, watching the blush blossoming on Kurt’s cheeks as he took a sip of his red wine. “So― Jacquemus?”

Kurt smiled. “Yes it’s a fairly new French label. You know those little bag celebrities caries around the La Chiquito?”

Sebastian had no idea.

Kurt chuckled, shaking his head, and sipping his red. “So it boomed the line. And Simon the founder― we were close friends in London and he just offered me the job so he could take a little breather and I accepted.” he grinned. “How could I say no? To live in Paris―” he watched as Kurt rolled his eyes at the big smile he knows his face was sporting. “Yes, Mr. Smythe. I’m moving to Paris.”

“Sure makes the second date easier to plan,” he smiled as he took a sip, watching Kurt’s lips slowly curve into a smile.

“And who said there would be a second date, huh?” Kurt challenged, crossing his arms on his chest― Sebastian watching his every move.

“Well the blushing is certainly saying otherwise.” he winked at Kurt, laughing when he turned even redder. “And I have your address. I’ll grovel if I had to. And I even know where you work now, too.”

_20:51_

“ _Puligny- Montrachet 1er cru. This white wine, monsieur, perfect for the blue lobster. Bon appetite_.” Davy, the sommelier smiled at them as he poured them each a glass of the white wine.

“You’re spoiling me with all this food and wine.” Kurt chastised halfheartedly as he look up at Sebastian who has an arm set on the table and his chin propped up on his hand― watching him again.

“You should wait for the dessert.”

“If it’s cheesecake you just might score a kiss by the end of this date.” he licked the sauce off of his spoon, watching as Sebastian following the action with his eyes.

“Then I’ll kill them if it isn’t cheesecake.” he laughed as Sebastian made a move to stand up and call Jean-Jacques.

“Touché.” Kurt laughed, feeling light and giddy and confident under Sebastian’s gaze.

“So no one’s going after me then? _If I kiss you by the riverbanks_?” Sebastian said that last bit in French looking intensely at Kurt who hitched a breath and decided that yes― he would take a French man over a British man any time of day.

“ _There’s this one guy I dated after Blaine called Adam. He was insistent and Santana had to threaten him with a restraining order so he’d stop begging me to take him back._ ” Kurt leaned on the table conspiratorially, motioning with his hands for Sebastian to do the same― and Sebastian did with a chuckle. “ _I think he might try to stop you but we could always make Santana come here._ ”

He watched Sebastian beam and he smiled himself. Sebastian lifted a finger near his face, hovering a bit then trailing it softly down his cheeks, to his jaw then even more softly to his lower lip before taking the hand back and whispering. “ _Of course, you can speak French like a native. I should’ve known_.”

Kurt was convinced his heart skipped a beat for a second there.

_21:13_

As the first hour of their date come to close, Sebastian mumbled a silent ‘fuck it’ before standing up on his seat and moving to sit on the chair perpendicular to Kurt on the square table― and the wide smile from Kurt validated his action.

By the fifteen minute mark; he had Kurt’s full attention pointing out different landmarks— _Musee De L’Orangerie, the Louvre,_ the famous _Pont Des Artes,_ the _Île de la Cité_ ― adding personal anecdotes and historical facts here and there, mentioning famous works and paintings exhibited in each museums. Sebastian watched Kurt with a small smile on his lips while he talked, watching the other boy’s glittering eyes as he listen attentively, smiling and chuckling prettily, glancing at him from time to time.

“This city really is so beautiful. Paris at night oh my god.” Kurt said quietly, teeth dragging over his bottom lip absentmindedly before releasing it, the tip of his tongue coming out to moist it. “I’ve always wanted to see Monet’s Water Lilies.”

Sebastian quickly sucks in a breath as he watched the action and tugs at the collar of his sweater, the fabric feeling all too tight suddenly, as always when he’s feeling excited. “I’ll bring you to Giverny.” he promises.

Kurt turned to look at him then head slightly cocked on the side and smiling that small closed lipped smile of his. “ _There’s Musee De L’Orangerie right there._ ” twisting a little from where he was facing the windows to the table to pick up his glass of Margaux.

“ _Trust me a little. I’m a history major. I’ll make sure you learn a thing or two_.” he winked at Kurt, tipping his glass a little for a toast.

“ _I’ll toast to that_.” Kurt smiled, craning his neck a little in a way that made Sebastian lick his lips. “ _My_ _personal encyclopedi_ a.”

_21:32_

“Split desserts with me?” Kurt all but begged, watching as Sebastian finished his fifth course of crispy veal sweetbread and took a sip of his wine. “I’m going to combust out of my shirt any second now.”

Sebastian almost choked on a mouthful of wine he was yet to swallow, coughing on his napkin as he tries to control his laughter and swallow at the same time. “God, Hummel. You almost killed me.”

Kurt watched him amusedly, masking the sound of his own laughter on his napkin.

_21:53_

“So how was your day before I became your evening entertainment?” Sebastian smirked at Kurt as they share a signature Ducasse dessert of Paris chocolate delight and crispy praline.

“It was fun. I may have made my first French friend.” he watched as Kurt smiles. “Quinn― that’s my best friend. Do you remember her? Blonde, gorgeous, Jeff and David were obsessed with her?”

Sebastian thought for a while remembering the Quinn Kurt was mentioning. Then he nodded a bit, taking a big spoonful of the dessert and rolling his eyes at Kurt’s glare. “I always thought that that Barbra was your best friend.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and chuckled. “She was but it got complicated.”

“Do tell.”

“Let’s just say that in the end she changed course and went Team Blaine behind my back.” Sebastian rolled his eyes and motioned for Kurt to continue. “She teaches yoga three times a week on the studio near our apartment. So I attended her class―”

“Will I be able to see that?” Sebastian watched as Kurt blushes.

“Can you stop interrupting me?”

“Okay sorry.” Sebastian grinned.

“Anyway― so right after it. We went for breakfast at our usual place―”

“You have a usual place?” Sebastian muttered suddenly but grinned apologetically at Kurt when an annoyed look was aimed towards him. “I just find you fascinating. Sorry for being curious.”

“Anyway.” Kurt said, turning even redder. “And yes I have a usual place. I make it a point to visit it every time during fashion week or when I visit Quinn. So to continue― Quinn left me because she had to fill in for another class when this beautiful elderly woman started telling me I was made for his grandson―”

Sebastian snorted then― coughing up a sound between a wheeze and a snort and laughter. Kurt started tapping his back lightly with a mixture of an amused and worried expression on his face.

“Sebastian. Are you okay?” he handed Sebastian his own flute of dessert wine, smiling as well when Sebastian coughing died down and was replaced by laughter. “What’s so funny?” he demanded.

“What’s the name of this ‘usual’ of yours?” Sebastian grinned, already knowing the answer.

“La Fontaine de Belleville.” at Sebastian’s shake of head and laughter, Kurt frowned. “Tell me why or no goodnights kiss.”

“Lana Smythe is my grandmother, Kurt.”

After a beat of silence both Kurt and Sebastian were laughing uncontrollably.

_22:10_

They had been laughing for quite a time now; patrons on the other side of the restaurant were turning to look at them both in amusement and disdain. Whenever they manage to make eye contact with each other one would succumb to the giggles and they would start laughing all over again.

Sebastian took his glasses off, wiping at the tears brought about by the laughing, before wearing it again and looking at a smiling Kurt― head still not believing the events to be true.

“So who’s this cousin of yours?” Kurt smirked at him through his wine glass, after recovering from his latest bout of giggles.

“Sorry to disappoint you but I’m an only grandchild.” Sebastian smiled, watching as Kurt gathered the remaining chocolate on his spoon before offering it timidly in Sebastian’s way. Sebastian cocked an eyebrow before opening his mouth a little bit, allowing Kurt to offer him the dessert.

“Not in the least disappointed.” Kurt muttered a moment later, soft eyes trained on Sebastian.

_22:23_

“ _As requested by Monsieur Sebastian― the last meal for the night: Passion fruit Cheesecake_.” their server, Jean-Claude smiled at Kurt’s squeal as he place the plate on the middle of their table. “ _Bon_ _appetite_.”

As soon as Jean-Claude was out of site Kurt began stabbing at the dessert, nodding with enthusiasm at his appreciation.

“You are in Paris. Practically in the heart of amazing French pastries and you ask for a cheesecake.” Sebastian murmured fondly, watching as Kurt practically devoured half of it in less than a minute.

“Cheesecakes are my favorite. They make me happy.” Kurt shrugged, pouting a bit before offering the last of it to Sebastian― who was smiling and refusing it at first and making Kurt shrug again in a ‘screw it your lose’ kind of way before Sebastian took a grip of his hand and guided the fork to his waiting mouth. “Tease.” Kurt grumped but was smiling nonetheless, blushing as Sebastian set the fork down to intertwine their fingers.

“So, do I get a kiss now?”

_22:48_

Having had exchange pleasantries and introducing Kurt to the head chef. He guided Kurt up the dock with a gentle hand pressed on his lower back but as soon as they reach the cobblestoned street― he slid a hand on Kurt’s again.

They walk silently, comfortably, _as if we had been doing this for a year_ , Sebastian thought. The sudden thought both made him feel bewildered but unwilling to let the night end at the same time.

“Do you want to walk around Trocadero first?” he asked Kurt quietly.

“Parks are a little creepy at night don’t you think?” Kurt looked up at him scrunching up his nose adorably.

“Central Park is creepy at night.” Sebastian countered with a grin.

“Hm. You’re right.” Kurt conceded, chuckling. “It definitely is.”

“So no walk then?” Sebastian asked again, after a beat he muttered. “I honestly don’t want to go home yet.”

Kurt looked up at him seriously at first, as if in contemplation, before smiling a little and nodding. “Honestly, I don’t want to go home yet either.”

Sebastian grinned down at him, giving his hand a squeeze. “We can walk for a bit? Maybe find a café?”

“Actually.” he watched as Kurt chewed on his lips, hesitating.

“Out with it, Hummel.” Sebastian’s eyes moved from Kurt’s lips and landed on blue eyes. “I won’t bite unless you specifically asked me to.”

Kurt rolled his eyes at him, before turning away from him to stifle a yawn.

“Am I boring you?” Sebastian chuckled.

“Not in the least.” Kurt squeezed his hand. “I’m just really full and I’d like to invite you over for tea but you kept on teasing me and I realized I don’t put out on the first date since we’re laying it out and all.” Kurt chuckled, turning to look up at him.

“And who said I put out on the first date huh, Hummel?” he teased back with a wink.

Kurt just shrugged and leaned on his shoulder a little. “So, what? Do you want to come over for tea?”

“I’d love to.” he pulled on Kurt’s hand a bit until the other boy was looking up at him again. “Just as long as you get me that goodnights kiss you promise me.” he muttered, staring at the aforementioned lips.

“So you want it till later?” Kurt whispered, now also staring openly at Sebastian’s lips.

That was all Sebastian needed to see and hear before they were stopping under a streetlight and he moves a hand to cup Kurt’s cheek, leaning down until their lips meet.

_23:26_

The ride to his apartment was relatively shorter since there were fewer cars on the streets at night. Kurt watched Sebastian as he was walking around the car to open Kurt’s door for him with a smile plastered on his face. Kurt licked his lower lips absently, remembering the kiss. How long it was and how Sebastian practically was pushing him on that damn lamppost and how he had his first kiss with Sebastian along the Seine across the Eiffel Tower― Kurt was sure the little twelve year old Francophile still alive deep down him is having a fit.

“What’s so funny?” Sebastian asked, looking at him incredulously, an eyebrow raised.

“Can’t a guy laugh, Smythe?” Kurt countered, smiling softly when Sebastian threads their fingers together.

“You can’t if I’m not in on the joke.”

Kurt just huffs and guided him through the door, silently riding the elevator to the ninth floor side by side, stealing glances and smiling at each other when they’re caught. Kurt feels like he’s in high school again― high on hand holding, kissing, and _boy_.

They stop in front of Kurt’s door and Sebastian is stroking his thumb along Kurt’s lower lip where he’s move to hold Kurt’s chin― using every one of his extra inches to stare down at Kurt, something heavy and intimate in his gaze that made Kurt shiver.

“I’m going to kiss you again.” Sebastian whispered before ducking down to move his lips with Kurt’s, softly at first then with more fervor, more urgency and Kurt was sure when Sebastian slips his tongue on his mouth― he was sure he almost melted.

Eventually they are forced to part, though Sebastian doesn’t go far, resting his forehead against Kurt’s for a moment and Kurt is blushing and blaming the amount of wine they managed to drink on dinner.

“ _You’re really good at that_.” Kurt whispered in French, stealing a chaste kiss from Sebastian’s lips before opening the door to his and Quinn’s apartment.

“ _I think_ _I’m addicted.”_ Sebastian chuckled as Kurt rolled his eyes at him.

“Quinn’s probably asleep already.” he muttered as he switched on a light― and the chandelier in the living room giving the space a warm yellow glow.

Kurt turned to watch Sebastian take in the apartment as he hangs his coat in the coat hanger by the door. Sebastian looked at the wall of mirrors first running his fingers through some of the ornate frames― checking his reflection from time to time that made Kurt roll his eyes fondly.

“What’s with all the mirrors?” he heard Sebastian asked from where he was putting the tea kettle with the tea bags on the stove to boil. 

“Quinn, Santana and I travel a lot. Ever since that time we fell in love with that certain mirror in Morocco―“ he pointed at the one Sebastian was directly looking at― an antique looking silver circle mirror with an elaborate border of vines. “I guess it just caught on and we started buying a mirror each every country we visited together.” Kurt chuckled. “It’s a weird tradition.”

“It’s elaborate but adorable.” Sebastian smiled at him before gesturing to a full length wooden one. “Where is this from?”

Kurt looked up from where he was filling mugs with hot peppermint tea. “Bali, Indonesia.” he smiled as he took their cups to the sofa, placing Sebastian’s mug on a coaster on the coffee table before sitting down and clutching his’ with his hands, still watching Sebastian as he take everything in― now moving to the big bookshelves.

“You have so much records― there’s this digital thing called Spotify, you know?” Sebastian grinned at him, holding the record he manages to snag― The Cure’s Disintegration.

“We’re purists.”

“Snobs.” Sebastian muttered, making Kurt chuckle. “And so much books, too.”

Kurt hummed, sipping some of his tea. “Yes. Most of those are Quinn’s. She teaches literature in an international high school here. She moved here right after Yale.” Kurt couldn’t stop feeling a sense of pride for his best friend.

Sebastian whistled, impressed, still studying the bookshelves, running his fingers through the spines. Kurt watched him quietly, every smile and every sound he absently makes. Sebastian runs his fingers through the white record player gently.

“It’s beautiful.”

“It belonged to my mother.” Kurt smiled at him when Sebastian faced him with questioning eyes. “She died when I was young.” Kurt patted the sit in front of him. “Come sit beside me. Your tea is getting cold.”

Sebastian did, sitting across from him, their knees touching. Sebastian smiled when Kurt handed him the tea before leaning a little kissing Kurt chastely― one, two, three times before whispering a soft. “I know she’s very proud of you.”

_00:38_

At this point in the night Sebastian was seated on the shorter corner of the L-shaped sofa with Kurt’s head resting on his lap.

“You know what.” Kurt looked up at him. “I’m a little in love with your grandmother and La Belleville is my go to so, no, I don’t think I can stay away from it.”

“I just want to tease them a little.” Sebastian grumbled but silently pleased at Kurt’s revelation for his grandmamma is everything to him. And he already knows his grandmamma is half in love with Kurt already.

“Well, I’m telling you now I cannot do it.” he watched as Kurt frowned, Sebastian smoothed his fingers on the crease on Kurt’s forehead earning him a small smile from Kurt. “And are you trying to tell me you think your grandmother’s match making skills aren’t stellar?”

Sebastian smiled down at him with an eye roll. “I got my being cocky from her and you wouldn’t begin to imagine the impending gloating she and my mother would do.”

“So are you saying your grandmother is an excellent matchmaker?”

“Are you saying Maman is an excellent matchmaker?” he countered, smirking down at Kurt.

“You cannot answer my question with _my_ question, Sebastian.” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Okay. How about this: why were you laughing earlier?” Sebastian laughed as he watches the blush blossoms from Kurt’s cheeks down to his neck. “That blush is saying so much. You have to tell me now.”

“It’s embarrassing.” Kurt muttered from he covered his face with both his hands. “I really hate all this blushing I do. You’d think I’d outgrow it but no. ”

“No.” Sebastian tried to pry Kurt’s fingers off of his face. “I love it that you blush. It’s by far my favorite thing about you.” he grinned sheepishly when Kurt peeked at him at a peekaboo way― turning even redder.

“You use to tease me about it on high school remember.” Kurt stuck his tongue out.

“I was an idiot in high school remember.” he chuckled at Kurt nodding. “And you― are changing the topic.”

“ _You_ are changing the topic.”

“Just answer my question, Hummel.”

“Just answer my question, Smythe.”

“You are stubborn. Has anyone told you that?”

“Takes one to know one.”

They were smiling dopily at each other at this point and Sebastian aches at how at ease and free and just _is_ he feels right now. _And this is the first date for chrissake_.

“Yes.” he muttered, smoothing his fingertips on Kurt’s cheek. “Maman is an excellent match maker. She has been noticing you two months ago. Two months ago. I think I hear about you twice every two weeks. I just found you a week ago, Kurt.” Sebastian chuckled. “And she bugged me about you a week before that, even my mum call you Mr. Pale, tall, and elegant.” Sebastian rolled his eyes by the end.

Kurt eyes were shining with _something_ and Sebastian watched as Kurt took hold of one of his hand resting idly on the sofa and began drawing patterns silently on the skin of his palm before whispering: “I laughed because you kissed me under a lamppost on the right bank of the Seine in front of the Eiffel Tower.” Kurt blushed. “It got me thinking about my twelve year old fantasy of having his first kiss in France.”

“Well did I live up to the fantasy? Was it everything you dreamt of?” Sebastian teased, pulling Kurt’s hands and nuzzling it on his cheek.

“Was I what you expected when your grandmother was telling you about me?” Kurt teased back, running his thumb on Sebastian’s cheeks.

_01:21_

“Your view is gorgeous.”

“Three months of apartment hunting. I sure hope so.” Kurt chuckled quietly, pulling Sebastian’s arms around his waist tighter and sighing when Sebastian does― leaning down and tucking his chin on Kurt’s head.

By this time, the boys graduated from the sofa to standing by the east window between Quinn’s giant Monstera plants with the lights closed― staring at the view of Paris with Sebastian tucked behind Kurt his arms winded around Kurt’s waist tightly. Kurt leaned on Sebastian’s shoulder, a small satisfied smile playing on his lips. He would have never expected this a week ago moving in a new chapter in his life― cuddling and feeling satisfied with the guy who almost blinded his ex-fiancé.

The date was everything he dreamt of and more― with this mixture of this old and never-got-to –know side of Sebastian. He was just as cocky as he remembered but now Kurt realized that Sebastian was just quick witted and his stubbornness had been endearing, almost funny. This Sebastian had talk about his family and friends the way Kurt knows how to talk about his own family and friends: one with fondness and unconditional love. This Sebastian is intelligent and well-read. He is romantic― so much so that it was bordering on cliché. And so far Kurt likes this Sebastian. He made him feel special and wanted.

“ _What are you thinking about_?” he heard Sebastian whisper.

“ _You_.”

“ _Yeah_?” Kurt smiled at the sound of subtle shyness in that little question. “ _What about_?”

Kurt shuffled a bit from the tight embrace until Sebastian got the hint, loosening his grip and Kurt carefully turned around to face him, wrapping both arms around Sebastian’s neck in a loose embrace. “ _You are not what I expected at all, Sebastian Smythe_.” he whispered back honestly, staring up at the startling green eyes staring intensely back at him.

“ _I know. I don’t smell like Craiglist, don’t I?_ ” Sebastian teased him and Kurt glared, unlooping his arms and laughing when Sebastian protested. “Hey. Hey. None of that now.”

“It’s your fault.”

“Carry on with me not being what you expected please, Kurt.”

“You ruined the moment with your joke.”

“It was your insult, Kurt!”

“Yeah. Ten years ago.” Kurt wrapped his hands around Sebastian’s neck mockingly, making both of them laugh. “Even spoke French.” Kurt muttered, glaring at him.

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian whispered, planting a kiss on Kurt’s forehead. “I’m going to behave now I promise.”

“Is this going to be a habit of yours? Interrupting all my future speeches?”

“As long as there will be future speeches.” Sebastian said it so earnestly with that little smile of his that Kurt didn’t think twice and just pulled Sebastian’s head down to kiss that smile off of his face.

_01:43_

“Do you want stay the night?” Kurt asked him quietly, muffled by the way his face is buried on Sebastian’s shoulder. “Just to sleep?” he added then, looking up with a glare.

“I― ah, yes. Sure.” he smiled at Kurt hesitantly. “Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure, Sebastian”

“Then, yes. I’d love to.”

Kurt smiled back at him, taking his hand and leading him to the second door on the little hallway. He opened the door, switching on the light and four corners of the room were illuminated by a subtle white glow with Kurt adjusting the intensity with a dimmer.

Sebastian looked around, surprised at the comfortable, simple, and tasteful layout of the room that somehow still utterly screams _Kurt_. This Kurt he came to know― sophisticated, refined, smart, and talented Kurt-- the same Kurt who is looking at him expectantly in the middle of the room with curiosity in his expression.

“It’s a quite a change from the living room.”

“I know what you mean.” Kurt chuckled walking to the double door of what could be his closet. “I’ll get you pajamas.”

Sebastian turned back to the bookshelves― feeling a little thrill at the cuddling he knows he’ll have tonight. Willing himself to concentrate on the titles but smiling at the plethora of pictures on frames he found displayed on the shelves. He smiled at the picture of Quinn, Santana, and Kurt on what could be on his graduation day at Saint Martins― Kurt between the girls with their arms wrapped around him grinning hugely for the camera. He picked up the frame of Kurt with his family on what could be a wacky shot on a studio― all seven of them wearing white― and Sebastian recognized Kurt’s stepbrother from way back then―with Kurt smiling adorably as the two toddlers a girl and a boy kisses him at the same time on both his cheeks.

“Boo.” Sebastian jumped at the voice and he turned to glare at a chuckling Kurt. “You were so focused you didn’t hear me say your name.” Kurt sat on the edge of the bed motioning on the pajamas folded neatly by the foot of the bed. “You can change. Or shower if you want to. I left an extra toothbrush by the sink for you. Towels are at the cabbie beside the sink.” Sebastian smiled as he watched Kurt’s cheeks color pink.

“Thank you, gorgeous.” he smirked at Kurt as he picked up the clothes and headed towards the en suite.

_02:09_

Kurt crawled happily at Sebastian’s outstretched arms, with his head pillowed on Sebastian’s shoulder. He could feel the taller man press a kiss to his hair with a hum of approval.

“You smell so good, gaddamit.”

“You feel comfy yourself.” Kurt whispered back, wrapping an arm around Sebastian’s waist.

A beat of silence. “Kurt?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you have fun tonight?”

Kurt smiled, burrowing a little deeper into the embrace. “I did and I still am.” Kurt felt a little thrill tingle at his spine when Sebastian’s fingers began to card his fingers on the hair on the back of his head. “I think it’s the second best date I’ve ever been in.” he teased lightly.

“Oh yeah?” Sebastian wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt. “And who’s this best date with huh?” Sebastian said with a slight possessive tinge in his voice, hand dangerously digging lightly on his waist.

“Don’t you dare tickle me, Sebastian Smythe. I will kick you off of this bed.”

Sebastian laughed and just wrapped his arm tighter around Kurt’s shoulder, silence engulfing them and tethering Kurt into the impeding slumber and then he heard the whisper of quiet. _“I think I like you.”_

“ _I think I like you too_.” he knows he whispered back as he looks up at him and the tighter embrace and the chaste kiss to his lips confirmed it.

06:13

Waking comes slowly; his brain getting quietly aware of something feeling pleasant. Kurt hums to himself, eyes blinking before he sighs and closes them again― then he remembered― Sebastian.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” he heard him whisper, peppering close lipped kisses on Kurt’s face.

“Hug me. Come sleep.” Kurt peeked with one eye and saw Sebastian’s gorgeous smiling face illuminated by the slight bluish morning light coming from the windows. He reached out a hand and cup Sebastian cheeks with it. “What time is it? Why are you awake?” he whispered.

“It’s a little after six. I usually open Le Belleville with my grandma but come meet me there? Sleep a little more and meet me there? “

“I will.” Kurt smiled, watching Sebastian nuzzle his face on Kurt’s hand. “Around ten?”

“That’s perfect.” Sebastian smiled at him, moving his face close to Kurt’s. “Goodbye kiss?”

“Morning breath.” Kurt pouted. “Can it be a nice to see you again kiss later?” Kurt chuckled at Sebastian’s groan.

“Do you honestly think I give a shit about that?” Kurt pouted some more, feeling Sebastian’s breath on his cheek and reached out sleep-heavy hand to shove at him, almost poking him in the eye in the process. Sebastian kissed him anyway. “Go sleep and I’ll feed you later.” Sebastian brushed Kurt’s cheek with his thumb and kissed him again tenderly.

“Have a good day.”

Sebastian smiled softly at him, kissing him again before standing up walking to the door with a little wave. “God why can’t I stay here?” Kurt hears him groan.

Kurt turned to Sebastian’s side, hugging the pillow he used to his chest and turning to face the window, smiling dopily at the view before burying his face on the pillow and squealing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I piqued you guy's interest even for a little bit. I just fell in love with Paris this quarantine and what better couple to write about in this amazing city but none other than Kurt and Sebastian. Sorry for the grammar mistakes or some spelling or what have you. English is not my first language but I tried.
> 
> I copy pasted the work from Word using my phone. Oh man html is hard on a touch screen. 
> 
> -Jacquemus because I absolutely adore Simon Porte Jacquemus!!  
> -The cruise restaurant is real. It's owned by Alain Ducasse better known as that chef on that really boujee restaurant on top of the Eiffel. It's eco friendly too.  
> -The coffee shop is real, too. La Fontaine de Belleville with the blue wicker chairs. Though, of course, here, it's fictionally owned by Sebastian's family who you'll get to know in upcoming posts  
> -And Danielle, I see her as that French girl Owen Wilson ended up with in the movie Midnight in Paris. Highly recommend. Watching the movie in quarantine inspired me to write this humble little one shot.


End file.
